


With My Hand On Your Grease Gun

by writeyourownlifestory



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mechanics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:00:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28272765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeyourownlifestory/pseuds/writeyourownlifestory
Summary: Daniel isn't good with cars. Like at all. And he isn't good with men either because he can't tell if the guy constantly fixing his car is flirting with him or just really likes automotive innuendos.Mechanic!Johnny AU nobody asked for
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 16
Kudos: 151





	With My Hand On Your Grease Gun

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas to my best friend. Please understand that I was laughing my ass off while writing this. 
> 
> Special thanks to StoriesOfMyLife who edited this (made it better overall, to be honest) and allows me to consistently message them over my ridiculous ideas and express my love for Billy and Ralph on a nearly daily basis.

The first time Daniel brought his car to the shop, he felt helpless. He had never really known much about cars. His dad died when he was young and his mom was too busy working to teach him about important shit like the check engine light and what it actually means. Like, when he went to check the engine, what was he even checking for? 

This is shit he should have been taught in school, but Lord knows the American Education system didn’t force mandatory classes that could actually _ help  _ you in life. He remembered cosine and tangent, but couldn’t figure out why his car was making that weird  _ tick-tick-tick  _ sound every time he started it up. 

Rather than wrestling around with it, he took it to the autobody shop that was near his place of work. He didn’t really know what to make of it all, but he tried to play it off, knowing the guys working there could smell fresh meat and would probably hike up the prices if they knew he had no idea what was going on. 

He found a guy there willing to take a look at it and Daniel stood there idly as the bleached blond circled his car, checking out every single inch and rattling off all the things wrong with it. Daniel had no idea that so much could go wrong with one single vehicle. By the time the guy finally finished, he racked up a total for Daniel, which was completely out of his price range, especially when he only came for one thing. 

“You’re out of your mind. You didn’t even look under the hood!” 

“I don’t need to look at your engine to know your car requires some work, buddy,” The guy replied. “Now, you can pay upfront and let us do our jobs or you can screw off and wait until your car breaks down and you get flattened by a Hess truck.” 

“Dutch! Take lunch, man.” Another employee called out, coming from around the back. He had a bandana on and his sleeves were rolled up high at his shoulders, showing off his muscles as he came around the corner. 

It was another blond, but far more natural this time around, with the bluest eyes Daniel had ever seen. Their eyes met for just a moment before he turned his attention back onto this so-called Dutch. 

“I’ll handle this. Grab Jimmy and take your half.” 

Dutch rolled his eyes in response, looking a little less than pleased to be taken off the job, but went to the back regardless, calling to another man who was quick to join him. 

“Sorry about him. He’s like a shark in the water. He can smell fresh blood from a mile away.” The guy proclaimed, rubbing his hands with an already dirty looking rag. “What seems to be the issue?” 

“Aside from everything apparently? My car is making some weird noise. I can’t explain it.” 

The blond bobbed his head, his eyes flickering to Daniel’s yellow car. “Can I turn you on?” He asked, the words flowing out so casually that Daniel didn’t respond for a good few seconds. 

“I’m sorry?” 

“Your car. Can I have the keys to turn it on?” The blond said carefully, holding his hand out. 

Daniel, realizing he was just a little bit of an idiot, dug into the pocket of his dress pants and pulled out the key to his car. He handed it over and watched as the blond went into the car, turning the ignition over. The  _ tick-tick-tick  _ was undeniable and the guy cut the engine and hopped back out.

Daniel watched as he went to the front of the car, checking under the hood and rummaging around for a moment. He leaned back, turning around to get Daniel’s attention. “Seems to just be the valve train. If you give me a few minutes, I should have it fixed up for you.” 

“That’s it?” Daniel asked, expecting a laundry list of other issues to come spitting out of the guy. 

“That’s it.” He replied, going back to the car to get to work. 

Daniel watched him, having nothing really better to do and he figured he should probably pick up a few things for the future. The blond appeared to be a miracle worker because, by the time he finished his tinkering and restarted the car, that irritating, repetitive noise was gone. 

“God, you’re a lifesaver.” Daniel sighed in relief. 

“Nah, I’m just very good with my hands,” The guy replied. “Head over to the office, you can pay there.” 

Daniel moved in to offer his hand, but the blond stepped back, showing off the grease he had required from working under the hood. “Wouldn't want you to mess up your suit,” He noticed, his eyes casting slowly over Daniel’s attire. 

He wore a suit to work nearly every day because it was professional, and he was professional, and he wanted to make a good impression. But this guy was dressed in a plaid shirt and jeans, both splattered with grease and grime from working in the shop. It was a stark contrast between the two, that much was sure. 

“Thank you,” Daniel replied, noticing how the blond's eyes were still lingering on him even as he went to pay the bill. He tried not to think too much into it as he drove home, the ticking sound is long gone. 

#  🐍

The second time he went to the shop, it was because someone knocked off his driver’s side mirror. He didn’t know if it had been an accident in the parking lot or maybe there was an angry client who wanted to get back at him for something. He really didn’t know. He went to the store to pick up a few things for dinner because he lived alone and did all the cooking.

After his mom moved to Fresno, he was forced out on his own and took solace in figuring things out for the first time. He knew how to cook because his mom taught him and well, she worked a lot and she wanted him to be able to fend for himself. 

Once he started living on his own, he had more or less figured out how to keep himself from dying, but now and then, he’d get caught up with work and he’d come home hungry with no food in the pantry. So on the last-minute trip, he went to do his weekly shopping only to find his mirror was torn right off his car. 

He found it a few feet away, the mirror cracked and missing a few pieces, with wires sticking out every which way. He was flabbergasted by the whole thing and made an appointment at the autobody shop the following day. 

He ended up getting the blond guy again, who, this time around, was wearing a white wife beater and low cut jeans, both of which were, once again, covered in oil and grease. His hair, which was just a bit longer than Daniel’s at this point (because Daniel was an adult who didn’t have to cut his hair because his mom told him to) was pulled back into a small ponytail at the back of his head. 

He raised a brow to Daniel as he presented him with the broken mirror, taking it gingerly from his hands. “Have a bit of a Mighty Hulk moment?” He asked playfully. 

“What? No. I didn’t do that,” He told him outright. “I think someone hit it in the parking lot of the grocery store.” 

The blond hummed, looking over the cut on both the mirror and the car. “It was a quick move. Almost clean. Whoever did it was swift.” 

“Can you fix it?” 

“I can fix anything. It’ll take a little while though,” 

Daniel looked down at his watch. He didn’t have work for another few hours, so sitting around the auto body shop would have to be how he spent his day. 

“How long have you been driving like this?” He asked casually. 

“Since yesterday,” Daniel admitted, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. “I’ve been relying on my rearview mirror since then.” 

“Personally, I’m a big fan of a rearview, but lemme see if I can get this back on for you, huh?” He suggested, going off to grab his tools. 

And Daniel, not wanting to overthink that comment, went off to take a seat in the corner. He lasted for about twenty minutes before slipping out and going to the coffee place across the way. He was jittery and overall embarrassed that something like this could have happened to him, even if he was sure the whole thing was rather common. 

He returned with two coffees in hand, approaching the blond, who was working on his knees to get a closer look. He paused his movements when Daniel came near, quirking a brow curiously as he spotted the cups in his hand. 

“I wasn’t sure how you like it.” 

“Rough, but that’s just a personal preference.” He answered smoothly. 

Daniel blinked, shaking his head. “No, the coffee.” 

“Same as I like everything else. Hot and strong.” The blond replied, a smile dancing across his face as he stood. He was taller than Daniel, by a handful of inches, and Daniel’s eyes watched the blond’s as he came near. “Thank you. It was very sweet of you.” He noted, taking the cup from Daniel’s hand. 

Daniel tried not to think of how their fingers touched when he took the cup, because he was in his mid-twenties and shouldn’t be all flustered over touching someone’s  _ hands. _ Daniel cleared his throat, taking a step back so he could drink his own coffee, resulting in him spitting it out because  _ duh, hot coffee, drink at own risk, Daniel. _

The blond chuckled then, watching as Daniel wiped the warm liquid off his chin. He pulled a rag out from his back pocket, and rather than offering it to Daniel, proceeded to dab at his face to clean him off. 

“There. Good as new.” He proclaimed. 

“Thanks,” Daniel said quickly, going back to his chair in the corner so they could get to work. 

He wasn’t sure how much longer he was at the shop, but eventually, his name was called and his car was back to normal. The blond gave him a quick rundown on the fix, being pulled away by another employee just as he gave him the estimate. 

Daniel went into the office, handing it off to the girl at the desk. She typed away at the computer, the sound of her popped gum along with some radio station playing exclusively eighties music, the only noise in the otherwise quiet room.

“Fuck. They didn’t write a name on this. God, these car guys are so stupid.” She muttered in annoyance. “Who helped you?” 

“Oh. I don’t know his name.” Daniel faltered. “Blond. Had his hair back in a ponytail. Little taller than me.” 

“That’s Johnny.” She answered. 

“He helped me last time I was here,” Daniel added dumbly, for lack of anything else to say. 

The girl bobbed her head, popping her gum once more. “No surprise there. Johnny’s popular around here. He’s very thorough.” She typed on her computer once more, narrowing her eyes at the estimate slip. “Lowballing bastard. It’s gonna be a hundred bucks.” 

“That’s  _ it? _ ” Daniel asked, surprised. He knew things like this could cost a pretty penny, even if it was a simple fix for the guy to do. He guessed the break was clean enough for Johnny to attach it on nicely enough. Daniel received a hum in response before handing over his credit card so he could be on his way. 

#  🐍

The third time he returned to the shop, it was because he needed an oil change. Honestly, it was kind of embarrassing. What twenty-five-year-old guy doesn’t know how to change the oil in his own car? Daniel Larusso, that’s who. 

Normally he would have his cousin change it for him because the guy was pretty handy for being an all-around idiot, but Louie was out of town and Daniel wasn’t sure his car could wait any longer. 

So with his tail between his legs, he walked into the shop, searching around for that all too familiar face. He didn’t see him anywhere in sight, at least not until he looked down as saw his lower half. 

And yes. 

Daniel knew it was  _ his _ lower half. He wasn’t proud of himself, all right? He was a grown man, living in the ’90s, a time where sexuality still wasn’t cool to explore, but he knew what he liked, even if he wasn’t proud of himself for it.

Not that he was  _ ashamed. _ God, he wasn’t like, in the closet or anything. He just . . . he wasn’t good when it came to flirting. Back when he was a kid and in high school, it was easy to go up to a pretty girl and put the moves on her because that’s what was expected of him. 

Now that he had gotten more comfortable in his own skin, he had a harder time playing the field when it came to going after guys.

He wasn’t some bumbling virgin--e had at least crossed  _ that particular _ bridge--but now he was out of college, with a career of his own and his mother’s constant insistence that he settled down. Going after the real deal was harder than just heading into the bedroom, okay? 

“Johnny?” Daniel called out, stepping back as Johnny wheeled himself out from under the car he was working on. 

“Well, look who it is. I knew you’d be back, Larusso. Couldn’t resist letting me under your hood, could you?” 

“If you’re busy, I could come back later.” He offered, taking a glance around the nearly empty shop. 

Johnny waved him off, wiping his hands off with a rag. “I’m all yours.” He promised. “What do you need?” 

“Oil change?”

“That’s it?” Johnny blinked. “You could have done that yourself.” 

Daniel rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “I’m not very good with my hands.” He admitted sheepishly. 

“Nonsense. Take off your clothes.” 

Daniel nearly jumped out of his skin at the request.  _ “What?”  _

“I’m going to teach you how to do it, but you’re going to ruin your suit. Hey Bobby! Hand me that extra coverall!” 

Another guy came around then, tossing Johnny what looked to be those stereotypical overall jumpsuits that most mechanics wore. He realized then he had yet to see Johnny in one, with the blond choosing to instead wear clothing that clung to his body far better. 

He removed his suit jacket and pants, pulling the jumper over the rest. 

“First, I’m gonna jerk you,” Johnny told him bluntly. 

“Don’t you mean jack?” 

“Jerk. Jack. So long as something is going up,” He said with a dismissive wave of his hand, grabbing the equipment. Once the car was up, Johnny instructed him to get on the ground. “Are you good with plugs?” He asked curiously. “You want to unplug that there and let it drain. Don’t worry if your fingers get wet.” 

Daniel bit the inside of his cheek, doing exactly what he was told. He unscrewed the plug, moving just quick enough to get the oil bin underneath so he didn’t get covered in the shit. After that, he showed him where the filter was, which would have been easy enough if they both weren’t squeezed into the tiny space beneath the car. 

“Don’t worry about this. I’m good at pushing into tight spaces,” Johnny reassured him, handing him the new filter to switch out. 

Once that was finished, he replaced the drain plug, taking Johnny’s wrench to get the final piece. Johnny instructed him to make sure it wasn’t too tight as that could cause problems later on, so he screwed it just enough. 

“Working my tool good, there, Larusso.” Johnny complimented, patting Daniel’s leg before sliding out from under the car. 

When Daniel followed, Johnny was grabbing the replacement oil, handing it over to Daniel so he could pour it in. “Now, I want you filled to the brim, understand?” Johnny told him carefully. “Don’t worry if some spills out--happens to the best of us.” He reassured, patting Daniel’s back as he passed by. 

Daniel filled the oil up as requested, sealing the valve once he was finished. 

Johnny leaned over the car, getting a good look at the engine. Daniel swallowed hard as he tried not to focus his eyes on how nicely Johnny’s jeans were hugging his body; how they hung so low that a sliver of smooth, tan skin was showing, and when he leaned back, Daniel got a nice view of the sharp V of his hip bones, directed his attention  _ downwards _ , to the pale blonde hair that disappeared underneath the lowriding waistband of those grease-stained jeans.

“All right, Larusso. Pull out your stick.” He requested, earning a wide-eyed gaze in return. “Your  _ dipstick,” Johnny clarified. _ “You need to check your oil level. God, do you know _ anything _ about cars?” Johnny asked, chuckling in a way that left Daniel feeling tingly inside. 

He checked this so-called dipstick out, pulling slowly to see all the grease on it. Johnny wiped it all on a rag, giving Daniel an approving nod as he put it back in. 

“That about does it. Unless there’s anything else that needs to be done?” Johnny offered. 

“It’s an old car. I think everything has to be redone,” Daniel confessed. 

Johnny looked over the yellow convertible, shrugging. “Yeah, but he’s in good condition.” He reassured Daniel. 

“I thought cars were she’s?” 

“I work better with guys,” Johnny told him, slamming the hood closed. “What type of lube do you use?” 

“KY,” Daniel answered automatically.

And Johnny, being the decent person he was, just smiled, his tongue swiping around his bottom lip patiently. “I meant in your car.” 

Daniel shrugged, having no idea what cars even needed lube for. “How much do I owe you?” 

“It’s on the house,” Johnny reassured him. 

“What? No. Come on, lemme pay you  _ something.” _

“Car sharks like Dutch would charge you up to thirty bucks for this, as well as tell you there are ninety other things wrong with your car. Just come back when it needs to be changed so you can get the hang of doing it yourself,” 

“Thanks, Johnny.” 

The blond nodded his head in acknowledgment, licking his lips once more as he gave Daniel a quick once over. “And keep the coveralls. You look good in them,” He said before heading back to another car. 

#  🐍

Daniel didn’t have to go back to the shop for a while after that, which, to be honest, completely  _ sucked. _ Everything was starting to suck after that. Work sucked. His personal life sucked. And his love life could practically be a Dyson vacuum by this point because -- you guessed it -- it sucked. 

Daniel was only twenty-five and yet he felt like his life was wasting away before him. He was working all these hours and yet his boss didn’t want to take him on as full time. He was coming home to an empty apartment that didn’t have any nice pictures on the wall or art to show off. He cooked for himself night after night, sitting on the couch and watching TV just so he could have some form of company, even if it was just the late-night host. 

Daniel was a lonely guy and all he could think about were the things his mechanic had said to him. He tried to pinpoint whether or not Johnny was actually flirting with him or if he was just imagining things. Was Johnny  _ actually _ interested or was Daniel making it up in his head because he was so desperate to be wanted?

He didn’t know and he didn’t care and it was driving him absolutely  _ crazy.  _

So crazy, he decided to do something about it. 

Rather than just coming up with a story or asking the blond to check under the hood, Daniel decided to take a baseball bat to his taillights just to have a reason to bring the car in. Was it unethical? Of course. Was it deranged? Without a doubt. Did Daniel care? Not  _ one  _ bit. 

He took the car down to the shop just around closing time, hoping to see Johnny before they all headed out. 

The girl who was normally behind the desk was now out front, smoking as the cool fall breeze rolled on past them. 

“They don’t work overtime. You can leave the car here and one of the guys can check it out tomorrow.” She explained casually. 

That hadn’t exactly been Daniel’s plan, but he would take it if he had to. And he was going to, if it hadn’t been for Johnny appearing in the doorway, looking like he was ready to leave for the night. He was mostly clean, save for the bit of grease that still lingered on his face. 

He wondered if Johnny was going home to shower and unwind and if he hoped his sudden appearance hadn’t ruined those plans for him. He also hoped that his thoughts of Johnny and shower and naked weren’t playing out clear as day on his face, because he couldn’t stop thinking about it, picturing that gorgeous, muscled body, all damp and sudsy from the shower, tan skin flushed pink from the heat of the steam, little rivulets of water trickling and teasing its way down down  _ down _ \---

“I can handle this Shannon, head on home.” 

The woman- _ -Shannon- _ -looked between the two of them, rolling her eyes as she took one final puff of her cigarette before tossing it on the ground and heading out.

“Can you bring it inside?” Johnny asked, stepping out so Daniel could drive the car into the body of the shop. Johnny pulled the garage door closed, locking it for good measure before turning to see the damage. “Nice tail you got there, Daniel.” He remarked. 

“Yeah. I don’t know what happened,” Daniel lied to him smoothly.

“Both lights are out. That’s pretty dangerous. Shouldn’t have this baby on the road, you could get a ticket.” 

“Your secretary said you don’t work overtime, so I can leave it here for the night.” 

“I could probably find you something to use in the meantime. Can you work a stick?” 

Daniel didn’t know what possessed him. Maybe it was all the insane innuendos that never went anywhere or the way Johnny was looking at him. Maybe it was the lack of attention he had garnered from anybody for such a long time and now there was this handsome guy who was always covered in grease with hair long enough for Daniel to pull, actually putting the focus on him. 

He didn’t know. He honestly didn’t know, but he made a move and if he lived to regret it, then so be it. He’d find another body shop to go to. Or maybe he would get a car that wasn’t such a disaster. 

Except he didn’t have to regret it. Because the moment he brought his lips to Johnny’s, the blond was reciprocating. A hand, rough from constant work, offered a gentle touch as he held Daniel’s cheek, adjusting their kiss because Daniel’s aim had been a little off. 

“Thank God,” Johnny muttered breathlessly once they pulled away. “I was starting to worry I was losing my touch. Or that you were straight.” 

“Neither,” Daniel swore, pulling Johnny back in for another kiss. 

He didn’t know how this night was going to go down, but when he found himself pressed against the hood of his car with Johnny pumping in and out of him, he made no complaints. It started rather slowly, with them just kissing because kissing Johnny turned out to be something Daniel could get used to. Shannon wasn’t lying when she said he was very  _ thorough  _ with his work and he made sure that Daniel knew that. 

His entire body was tingly as Johnny’s tongue explored his mouth, tangling along with his own and swallowing every moan he was releasing. 

Johnny pushed him forward then, his back hitting the hood of his car. He had never been adventurous when it came to sex. He lost his virginity in the back of his car on prom night to a girl who would eventually leave him for some football player. And then when he realized that he was into men, he lost that virginity in his college dorm during spring break. 

The craziest thing he had ever done was sleep with a pastor’s son on Easter morning while the man of God had his coffee downstairs but that was  _ nothing  _ compared to being slammed against the hood of his own car while Johnny’s tongue explored places other than his mouth. He was lapping him up, forcing sounds out of Daniel he didn’t even know he could make. 

It wasn’t until Johnny left him there, ass out in the open, and dick pressed against his bumper so he could go to his office to grab something. That something turned out to be lube and thankfully for people and not for cars. 

He felt Johnny pepper kisses along his back, the snapping of the cap, and the  _ whooshing _ squirting sound as he lubed his hand up audibly behind him. “Gotta get you greased up, baby,” Johnny told him, biting down on Daniel’s shoulder as he pushed a finger inside of him. 

He worked the one carefully enough, moving onto two, which he scissored and twisted just to toy with Daniel. When he got to three Daniel was practically crying out, ready to bang his head against the hood of his car. 

Johnny wasn’t cruel, however, and eventually replaced his fingers with something bigger and better. Daniel held his breath as he heard the tearing of the condom, and swallowed hard as Johnny gripped his hip with one hand and then lined himself up with the other. 

Saying it was a lot would have sounded dramatic, but to be honest, he was a lot. Johnny had a nice dick and Daniel was silently taking the God above for allowing him to get not just a piece, but every single inch of it. 

Johnny bottomed out after the first thrust, pausing so that Daniel could get used to his girth before moving. He started slowly, finding a rhythm that worked best for the two of them before Daniel got to be too comfortable and wanted more. He wanted it harder, and faster, and rougher. 

He still had on his tie from when he came home from the office, which gave Johnny something to pull on as he continued to thrust into him. At one point he hiked Daniel’s leg up onto the bumper, using the new angle to slam in deeper, earning a cry of ecstasy from Daniel. 

It didn’t last much longer after that. When they both finished, they were panting heavily, with Johnny’s mouth still attached to Daniel’s shoulder as he tore Daniel’s tie in half. Daniel’s shirt was half off and wrinkled while his pants and underwear were thrown about somewhere. Johnny was completely nude because that’s just how he rolled, not that Daniel minded much. 

He turned to face him once he pulled out, ignoring the fact that he just ejaculated over the front of his car and instead looked over the beauty that was a sweaty, fucked out Johnny. 

“Sorry about your tie,” Johnny muttered, holding up the mangled threads. 

“It’s okay,” Daniel swore breathlessly. “I have others.” 

“Do you always wear a tie to work?” Johnny inquired. Daniel bobbed his head, knowing Johnny hadn’t seen him in anything else since they met. “Where do you work?” 

“Car dealership,” Daniel revealed. 

It was Johnny’s turn to be silent, those blue eyes widening as he looked at the other male. He stared in disbelief before erupting into laughter, this whole thing completely out of this world. Daniel laughed too, pushing off the car so his hips could finally have some release. 

Johnny stretched then, humming out as he caught his reflection in the mirror. “God, I need a shower. Come on, I can give you a ride home,” Johnny offered, going to toss the condom into the nearby trash. 

Daniel knew it was for the best, so he gathered up his strength, scavenged his clothing, and got dressed. 

He turned then, seeing Johnny pass the array of cars in the parking lot and approaching a motorbike. It was bright, big, and gorgeous beyond comparison. Johnny got on, revving the engine as he started it up. 

“Hop on,” Johnny requested. 

And at that moment, Daniel knew he wasn’t going home that night. 

And he was perfectly okay with that. 

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo what did you think? I'm not the greatest at writing sex, but this was too good to pass up.


End file.
